fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Morgan (Female) Summoned * "My name's Morgan. If you've been looking for the daughter of the genius tactician Robin, look no further! My father is somewhere here as well, yes?" Home * "So, you're saying I came bursting out of that divine weapon? That must make bolstering your ranks a cinch! Just goes to show I can't underestimate Summoners from other worlds!" * "Being the daughter of a brilliant tactician, I can take on a ton of different jobs! Check me out! I'm a Dark Flier right now." * "I don't have many memories from before coming here. Doesn't bother me one bit, though!" * "Oh, it's you on patrol duty today? Uh, in that case... Well, I overheard that somebody may have... Dug a pitfall on the patrol route. So, um... Be careful out there, OK?" * "Any chance you'd share some of your strategies with me? I've just gotta know what's floating around in the mind of the master tactician of the Order of Heroes!" * "Ha! My plan to show up out of the blue and get you to talk to me worked like a charm! Heehee, I'm here to say hello from your friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Kiran... I have a huge request for you today... Please... Make me your apprentice! Your strategies are so wonderful, you could almost rival my father! And he's a genius tactician, as I may have mentioned five or six times already... I'll even do odd jobs! I'll wash your robe, I'll polish the Breidablik, anything you ask! Really?! I can be your apprentice?! Oh, thank you so much! I'm going to learn so much from you! Heehee... There's something about your smile that reminds me of my father, actually... It's kind. Ever since we first met, I just knew I had to follow your lead. Even without this Summoner-Hero relationship, I'm sure we would have been just as close! Anyway, I hope I can follow you right to the very end!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Huh?" * "My father is the greatest tactician whose ever lived, you know." * "A blow to the head from a big tome is no joke, let me tell you." * "Up for a game of chess?" * "Give me time and I'll be the best piece on the board." * "You wouldn't know what to look at me, but I have almost total amnesia." * "Someday, I hope to be able to beat my father in tactics." * "I like it here with you. I hope you'll find my strategies useful." Map * "Okay!" * "What's next?" * "Let's go!" Level Up * "Whew... I'm catching up as quick as I can, Father!" (5-6 stats up) * "Nice! Getting stronger, one step at a time!" (3-4 stats up) * "This failure will haunt me for the rest of my life." (1-2 stats up) * "This is just like that time I got a new tactics book from my father!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Checkmate!" * "Amateur!" * "Wait til' you see this!" * "My turn!" Defeat * "Tough one..." Morgan (Male) Summoned * "My name's Morgan--son of the genius tactician Robin! Hmm... But is my mother around here?" Home * "I was just exploring outside the castle. The geography of this world is just so new, and so exciting! And being near the ruins made me feel like I just might...remember something..." * "You come from another world just like me, right? I feel better knowing our situations are similar. Let's learn about this kingdom together." * "I have no memories of my previous world. All I remember is my name, and a little about my mother... But, I'm sure I'll remember everything else soon enough!" * "Out on patrol? Thanks for working so hard! Sometimes just walking around like that can inspire a new strategy. Have you ever come up with some amazing new technique while out on patrol?" * "You're Kiran, right? I've come with a great big hello from Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Oh, so I guess you spotted me! I was watching you from over there, but I didn't think you'd notice... But I shouldn't be surprised. I expect nothing less from the second smartest tactician I know! The smartest tactician I know is my own mother, of course. But you could be her rival for sure! That's why I've been looking for an opportunity to ask to be your apprentice. Oh, wait! I just let my own plan slip! No way you'd ever take me on as your apprentice now... Huh? You will? Oh, thank you! You're amazing! And every bit as kind as my mother. I'm so excited I get to learn all about tactics from you. Now that it's official, I'll stick to your side like glue! Because no matter what happens, I'll believe in you right up to the end!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Oh..." * "My mother is the greatest tactician whose ever lived, you know." * "I've learned a lot watching your tactical style." * "Would it be okay for me to browse through the Order's library?" * "Heh, I dug a pitfall nearby. Don't tell anyone!" * "Huh, how'd I wind up with two copies of this strategy book?" * "Someday, I hope to be a strategist to rival my mother." * "I'm glad to be able to help out, even if I've got a lot to learn." Map * "Okay!" * "Hmm..." * "What's the plan?" Level Up * "Whew... I'm catching up as quick as I can, Mother!" (5-6 stats up) * "That's a big step closer to achieving my dream!"(3-4 stats up) * "Hrm... Gotta say, that's kind of a letdown." (1-2 stats up) * "This is just like that time I got a new tactics book from my mother!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Checkmate!" * "Amateur." * "Just as I planned!" * "You won't win like that!" Defeat * "Nngh... Bad move..." Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Quote